Cabin in the woods
by BlueBirdKeith
Summary: My first crack at this, not horror despite the title. I'm not that good at titling things. Patrick Jane wants to whisk away the love of his life in a little cabin in the woods for a weekend relaxation but will everything go as planned?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys, Im not writer but I just wanted to try. A boy can dream right? I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>In the beginning, I never believed in second chances. Growing up as a carnie, surrounded by other carnies, you were trained to live in the moment. Nothing else matters but the now. When I first saw Angela, I thought to myself, "I will put a ring on her finger the moment I can afford it." And it happened. I was young and stupid then, never planned what I was going to do after I had the rings on her finger. Grew even dumber as the years passed and got them killed.<p>

The day I walked into a brick laden building, things still didn't change. The events that followed afterwards did. I think Hannigan hit me too hard, I know it bruised my butt a little but that's not really the point the woman that picked me off the ground is.

Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon.

It wasn't always easy with Lisbon and I. The beginning was especially rocky and she helped herself with punching me every chance she got but I don't blame her. I knew I was a huge pain in the ass that made things even worse for her but in my defense, it was for her own safety. I needed her safe and safe was not around me. I tried every day for the ten years that we worked together to push her aside but Lisbon is a little complicated. It was hard to keep her at arm's length when she became a big part of the pie you're trying to protect. In all the things my little woman did for me, one thing that hit home was her believing in me having to love as hard the second time around.

I never thought I could again but Teresa had other things in mind. And today, I'm planning to ambush my little busy bee into an adventure for the long weekend Dennis gave us.

I grabbed the bag I had packed for the two of us the night before and the bags of groceries that we're going to need. I lock the airstream on my way out and headed for my car. I arrange the groceries in the trunk along with my bag and headed to Teresa's.

Teresa and I have been dating for months now and I have bunked in after Islamorada but I still spend some nights in my silver bucket when I know I'm about to drive her off the wall. She understands why I sleep in the silver bucket and I know she doesn't like sleeping nor waking up alone. I notice the dark circles under her eyes when we're apart and that's why she spends time with me there too. This little camping trip is a makeup – cheer up plan all in one. It didn't take long for me to arrive in our apartment and laid some groceries out. I want breakfast ready for my angry little princess before I whisk her away into the wilderness.

Pan heated and oil added, I mix the eggs and add a little bit of water to make it just the right amount of fluff. After cooking the eggs, I made a fresh pot of the addicting vile drink my Teresa loves so much. Which means I have to hurry because the moment she smells the coffee, I know she'll be stirring awake. With the bacon halfway done and a cup of coffee already ready, I arrange all of them presentably on the breakfast tray. Scooped the bacon up and tiptoed my way up to our bedroom where I found the lump on the side of my bed, hugging my pillow.

I have to admit, the sight is painful. Knowing I caused her to yearn so much for me even in her sleep is joyous but very painful when all I could've done is take a little edge off of work a bit. "Force of habit, so hard to change but I'll try harder for you my dear," I whisper to her as I carefully placed the breakfast tray on the other side of the bed.

I sat myself on my pillow, the one she is hugging tightly, just below her arms and I reached up for the strands of hair covering her face. I leaned down and peppered her cheek with a series of soft pecks and moved to her nose. She always said my kisses tickles her nose and I love how her nose scrunches like the one she's doing right now. I repeatedly kissed her nose again and I was greeted by pools of greens and feeling the accomplishment, I kissed her lips this time and I can feel her smile against my lips.

"Good morning, Sweetie," I murmured against her lips.

"Hello to you too," was her groggy reply. "You're home early."

I took the pillow in her arms and slipped my hands on her back to lift her into my lap. Hugging her tightly to my chest I told her, "I missed you and we have plans."

She pulled away to look at me and asked, "We do?"

"Yes we do. Now go eat your breakfast then get dressed, we have a long day ahead of us."

She raised her right hand and placed it just above her eyebrow and mock saluted me, "Yes, Sir but can I have a proper morning kiss first?"

"Why of course, soldier."

…

After much more kissing and feeding each other breakfast, we headed out into the state park right outside of the city. I rented a cabin for us to use over the long weekend. They were situated away from the trails and the little body of water to have the relaxing atmosphere that I needed for my angel to have, who happens to have drool on her chin right now. I pull on her elbow slightly to wake her up and her disoriented demeanor is what I love most in the morning. Waking up to this lovely woman who is crazy enough to put up with me and my antics but love or not, I have to wake her now or my plans for the day would totally pile up and it is not conductive if I want the chance to make my princes happy.

I kissed her cheek and whispered, "If you don't stop pretending you're asleep, I will carry you like a sack of potatoes into the cabin," against said cheek.

"I'm up! I'm awake! No need to be such a caveman about it."

I gave her the keys to the cabin and told her I would take care of our things. I insisted on moving our bags and groceries so she can go ahead and take a shower, change into much comfortable clothes. When I finished unloading and I start cooking lunch. I chose this cabin because of the recent adjustment they have made in the whole shack but specially, the kitchen. The old stove was replaced with an electric one, the kind that only like nonstick pots and pans. I switch the burner on and waited for it to warm up. I turned around and saw Teresa coming out of our room, dressed in her track pants and loose shirt.

I love it when she wears her loose shirts and I know of her new reason of loving the shirt. I showed her exactly how she wanted it. Just when she is about reaching distance, I grabbed the hem of her loose shirt and pulled her against me, lowered my head so I assault her mouth. Her lips are so soft. Always so soft and they taste like apples. I pushed her against the counter next to the stove and gripped her hips and went for her lips again.

The tone of her moans became different. Disgruntled. She pushed me off and jumped a little bit, shaking her hand to relieve the pain. "Goddamn it, Jane! Why is the burner on?"

I didn't respond to her, I just pulled her towards the sink and turned the faucet on to the cold side and held her hand there. "Im so sorry, Sweetie. I was trying to heat it up so I can start cooking for our lunch but I got carried away." I then wrap my free hand around her flat stomach and kissed the top of her head.

I apologized constantly while nuzzling her sweet smelling hair. This was not how I planned the beginning of our weekend.

"Negative 10 points for you Patrick," I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes, I am a boy. thank you for all the support you guys are giving me. Disclaimer: not mine**

* * *

><p>I rummaged through my bags knowing I stowed a handkerchief or two in there. I checked the inside pockets last and there they were, my ivory beauties. I pulled one out and walked faster than normal to get back to Teresa at the kitchen sink, where I left her.<p>

Yelling at myself is not new, it's an old practice when it involves Teresa. There were always times during the CBI when I incidentally put her in harm's way. I never intended for anything bad to happen to her but I was no god, the ladies talked about me looking like one but that's another thing I don't want to think about right now. I can never guarantee her safety even if I had to offer up my lungs right now. As I walk back out I expressed how frustrated I am with myself, "How could I make such a stupid mistake? I promised her I wouldn't hurt her anymore, hell! I promised myself not to let anything harm her, yet here I am, Patrick Jane, the burner warmer. Come on, Patrick! Step up!"

I reach the sink and there she is, seated on the counter with her right palm facing towards the cold water. I came right behind her and I ran my hand through her hair and whispered, "I'm really sorry. I really didn't meant it. I promise I will make it up to you." I kissed her forehead this time and she scooted over to make herself feel more comfortable by leaning her back against my chest. If she wants me to be her armchair, I can be that too.

I encircled my arms around her to keep her steady and she turned her head around to move her nose, side to side, against the side of my neck. She knows it tickles me but I love it, even better that she knows me well enough to know my spots. I also love that she's the one doing it to me. I look heavenward and murmur, "Why was I blessed with such an amazing woman? I hurt her and she still comforts me," knowing she could hear me.

"No need to beat yourself up over a little mishap, Patrick. It happens to all of us but please continue with the praises, my hand stopped hurting for a bit when you called me 'amazing'," she giggled and turned the faucet off.

I kiss her cheek, "sweet."

Another kiss on the back of her neck, "compassionate."

One on her shoulder, "gentle."

I made a smacking sound on her arm, "kind."

Then her forearm, "better?"

She nodded in response.

"Careful," I told her as I eased myself away from her warmth, "I need to get something out from the cupboard." I looked for a bottle of honey but it wasn't there so I checked the fridge and there it was, the golden, sticky liquid that will help mend my mistake.

I pull out my handkerchief and folded it lengthwise, opened the honey bottle and dripped a bit of honey in the middle of the white cloth. "Here, give me your hand."

She held it out for me and I held it with my free one, pulled it close to my lips and kissed it. I wrap the cloth on her palm, the honey concentrated part directly to the burn and tied it. Not too tight though, I might cause Teresa another unnecessary pain.

Still on the counter, we're even in height and I surround my arm around her tiny waist and she immediately wrapped her legs around my hips and her arms around my neck.

"Where are you taking me, Patrick?"

"Bedroom."

"Isn't it a little early for that?" she asked with malice in her voice.

"It isn't for that, at least not yet. I got you some bathing suit in the bag put those on while I prepare for lunch."

"What's wrong with what I have on now?"

"Nothing, Sweetie. If you would like to get some sun while wearing that, then be my guest. You look hot in anything you wear." With that I left her in the room but not without her throwing something at me first. After all, she is an Angry Little Princess. Underline angry twice and you've got it.

…

After serving my princess a light lunch, I changed into my board shorts and a tank top and we headed out the shacks where they rented out water sports equipment. We walked side by side, freely holding hands. In the years that I've known my adorably cute girl, she was always uncomfortable with public display of affection but recent events seem to change that and she found out, she does indeed enjoy it but I like to think it's because of me. Though I will never tell her that that would cost me a night on the couch and a punch. Now that I think about it more clearly, I don't ever want to mention that. I can't sleep without her, I'm afraid I've become dependent on her.

We reached the shack and there a few choices to pick from and most involves rowing with two people. With Teresa's current condition, she is not fit to row even a yard. I asked for a paddle board instead and an extra vest in her size.

"Why did you get a paddleboard? Am I just to lie around while you surround yourself with the pristine waters? Doesn't seem fair, Patrick," arms crossed, she voiced out her opinion with a pout on her lips.

"I don't like the idea of leaving you out here, dressed like that," I pointed at her scantily clad, sexy body, "and not expect for the other gents here not to drool." Donning on the vests, I tucked the board under my right arm and snaked my left around her waist. "You my dear, are sitting at the front of the board and you let me slave away while we enjoy the scenic view, make out a little and paddle around some more."

"Hmm. I think I favor this plan more," she said and tiptoed to kiss me on the cheek.

I placed the board on the shallow part of the water and motioned for Teresa to get on the board. She sat at the front end of the board and I pushed the board to a deeper part. When the water reached my hips, I got on the board, stood up and started to shakily paddle our way to the middle of the water.

My knees were shaking by the time we reached what seemed to be the middle of the small paradise.

"Patrick, stop shaking and smile. I'm trying to take a pictu-AAAHHH!"

**A/N: Teresa gets eaten by sharks. Just kidding. Or am I?**


End file.
